


Demon Conquest - Jensen

by KinknFetish



Series: Demon Conquest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bruising, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Stroking, Virgin Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dean Winchester spends the nights he's not killing for Crowley hunting hot men. Dean's libido is equally matched by his charm and impressive equipment. One night in Chicago Demon Dean's intense lust compels him to make an innocent young man his newest conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Conquest - Jensen

  
**Demon Conquest - Jensen**

Dean had just finished a job in Chicago and was driving around the city waiting for word from Crowley that he had a new assignment. His black eyes were ever watchful as he cruised the streets in his Chevy muscle car. Dean was stopped at a light when he caught sight of a young blond twink walking down the sidewalk toward him. There was something about the way the boy moved that caught Dean's eye and drew him toward the young man. The light changed, Dean pulled through the intersection and parked along the curb. He looked in the rearview mirror and watched his eyes change from demon black to his old deep green. He practiced his rarely used smile in the mirror before getting out of his black Impala to intersect the boy's path.

Just as Dean was drawing close to the blond there was a rumble of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightening that lit up the night around them. The blond jumped and looked around with wide eyes. Dean smiled when the boy looked his way. The younger man looked at him wide eyed and smiled back tentatively.

“Storms coming.” Dean said as he met the boy's bright green eyes.

“I'm not too fond of storms.” The young man said in a soft voice that held a distinct southern inflection.

“You don't sound like you're from here.” Dean observed as he moved in closer to the blond.

“I was born and raised in Texas. I came here for university a couple of months ago. I'm still not used to this place.” The young boy replied as the sky lit up again.

“My names is Dean Winchester. I'm new here myself. It's been hard to meet people.” Dean concentrated on keeping his voice warm and inviting. He wanted the boy to relax and trust him.

“I'm Jensen uhh... Ackles.” The blond introduced himself nervously and gave Dean a sweet smile.

Dean reached out and shook the younger man's hand firmly. “Good to meet you Jensen. Would you like a ride back to campus? If you stay out here, you'll get soaked.”

The blond looked around a bit nervously then back up at Dean who smiled at him encouragingly. “Okay. Thanks.” He finally answered as Dean released his hand.

Dean led Jensen to the Impala and they climbed in. Jensen made a few glowing comments about the impressive classic muscle car that pleased Dean as they took off towards the university.

Dean turned off the main road about a mile away from campus and Jensen looked over at him questioningly.

“I need to pick something up for a friend. Don't worry.” Dean reassured the blond who looked nervous about the detour.

Dean pulled into the garage of the large house that Crowley provided for his stays in the windy city. He noticed Jensen checking out the Harley already parked there.

“Do you like motorcycles, Jensen?” Dean asked as Jensen walked around the impressive machine.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime.” Dean said with a dark grin. “Come on in with me. I have something else you'll like inside.” Dean was already half hard and ready to get down to business with the hot blond twink.

Jensen followed Dean into the house through the large well appointed kitchen and into the living room. Dean turned on him and quick as a flash pulled cuffs out of his pocket and locked them onto the blond's wrists binding his hands in front of him.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Jensen asked wide eyed as he pulled against the hand cuffs that bound his wrists.

Dean's green eyes turned pitch black. “You stupid little twink. You were so easy. Really, I almost feel bad about what I'm going to do to you.”

Jensen gasped when he saw Dean's demon eyes and started to back away from the older man. “Please, don't hurt me.” He begged as he frantically looked for an escape route.

Dean's lust was voracious as he slammed the slim blond up against the wall. He crushed their lips together in a rough, bruising kiss as he ground his now fully hard prick against the younger man. “Damn, boy, you taste sweet.” Dean declared as he continued to press his huge erection against the boy's denim clad crotch.

“Don't do this.” Jensen said as looked pleadingly into Dean's inky black eyes.

“I haven't had time to sink my thick prick into a pretty pink hole for a few weeks. That makes me edgy and tense. I need to take the edge off. You smell innocent, Jensen. Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.” Jensen admitted as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“I fucking new it.” Dean half growled then licked his lips. He reached down and ripped Jensen's blue t-shirt off his taut body. He threw the material across the room and reached out to pinch the blond's nipples. “So damn beautiful. I bet you're gonna scream like a little bitch when I fuck you.” Dean spun the boy around, shoved his face into the wall and grabbed his bubble butt in both hands to squeeze then spank. “Fuck that's a hot ass.” Dean forced his right hand down the back of the boy's jeans and rubbed the tip of his index finger around the blond's clenching anal ring. “I'm gonna destroy that tight little asshole.”

Jensen tensed, flinching as he tried to pull away from the demon's touch. The boy seemed dazed, not quite able to accept what was happening to him. He opened his mouth uncertainly, pressing himself up close to the wall in an attempt to put some distance between himself and Dean. “Please let me go. I won't tell anyone.”

Dean pressed himself up against the blond's back and chuckled darkly. “Such a beautiful boy with such a hot ass. You're right. You won't tell anyone.” Dean pressed the tip of his finger against the boy's pink pucker firmly but not enough to breach his virgin hole.

Jensen whimpered and writhed against the wall. He was feeling real bone deep fear now. This man or monster wasn't going to let him go. Dean squeezed the blond's ass again hard enough to bruise the tender flesh. He forced the boy's pants and briefs down around his ankles. “Kick off your shoes and step out of your clothes.”

“Please, don't hurt me.” Jensen pleaded again as he did what Dean ordered.

Dean grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him away from the wall so he could get a good look at his sleek nude body. “Mmmm...” He purred as he circled the blond slowly. Dean licked his lips and palmed his raging hard on through his jeans. The sight of the gorgeous virgin was making him mad with lust. He leaned in close, bit down on the boy's ear and breathed into it. Dean's voice was a low, heated whisper. “I'm going to fuck your tight little ass and it's going to hurt. I have a big thick prick and I'm not going to be gentle with it. You'll still be feeling my cock next week.” He slid his hand down to touch Jensen's exposed penis. “If you're a bad boy, I will do serious damage. If you're a good boy, I'll try to give you some enjoyment. Are you going to be good?”

“Yes. I'll be good.” Jensen promised in a small desperate tone.

Dean stood back to give the boy some room. “Get down on your hands and knees boy.”

Jensen got into position and tried to keep from crying in front of the older man. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

Dean knelt behind the blond, gripped the cheeks of his ass in each hand and spread them wide apart. He let out a groan of pure lust at the welcoming sight before him. “So pink, tight and hot. Fuck, I'm going to enjoy this.”

Unable to resist, Dean swooped down, driving his tongue against the small hole. Jensen let out a shocked cry, and then a soft, mournful whimper escaped him. It really was as tight as Dean has expected and he mused that he would need to stretch the boy considerably in order to fit his cock inside. Dean worked his tongue expertly against the tight ring of muscles, lapping at it teasingly before driving the tip of his tongue inside. The blond squirmed against him, but Dean held his hips firmly to keep him in place. He withdrew abruptly, licking his finger and driving it as deep as it would go inside the boy, sighing contentedly at the tight clenching even around the single digit. "I want you to remember every detail of tonight, boy. I want you to remember what happens when you fuck with a demon like me." Dean slowly began pumping the finger, feeling around the boy's insides. "Say my name, bitch. I know you remember it."  
  
Dean smirked as he heard Jensen gasp out his name in response. It went straight to his cock, made him grit his teeth and jerk his hips reflexively. It was hard to keep what little control he had left, and a steadily growing part of him simply wanted to thrust wildly into the beautiful boy, with no preparation and only the slightest bit of lube. But even he wasn't quite that cruel and besides, he was fairly certain that such measures would be almost as uncomfortable for him as it would be for the blond.  
  
Dean withdrew his finger, looking down at the boy with a thoughtful expression. He leaned in again, dragging his tongue up across the boy's tight clenching hole. It had been a long time since he had an unwilling partner; he could always find slutty boys eager enough to drop to their knees at the slightest provocation. And as much as Dean enjoyed the pure rush of power he felt forcing a sweet, innocent boy, it usually just wasn't worth the hassle to procure one.  
  
But now this young virgin was here, trapped with him, with no chance of escape. He could fully enjoy himself and Dean had every intention of using the boy's body in every way possible. He continued his slow, tantalizing licks, sliding a hand down between the blond's legs and slowly beginning to stroke the boy's prick. It was one of his darker kinks; there was something deeply satisfying about the soft, broken little moans he could draw from a sweet virgin like this, when he was able to bring him to erection or even climax, while defiling every inch of his body. It was a whole new level of power over the conquest, taking his mind as well as his body. And, if Dean was completely honest, his ego was far too large to accept any partner who wasn't at least hard during their intense fucking.  
  
Dean paused as the boy suddenly began to struggle even harder, and he let out a soft, surprised breath of laughter. The cock in his hand had grown hard, twitching slightly each time his tongue drove up against the tight pink hole. Jensen was whimpering, trying to break free, but he was no match for Dean's strength. The demon smirked, pulling away from the blond's ass for a moment. "What's the matter, boy? Enjoying yourself too much?"  
  
Jensen mewled and tried to fight him, but he instantly stopped at a warning growl from Dean. Confident that the boy would remain calm, he drove his tongue deeper inside, teasing the sensitive muscles as he worked the boy's cock with slow, surprisingly gentle touches. He drew back abruptly, reached into the sofa side table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Dean used a little to slick his index finger. He changed position so he could swallow the boy's hard cock as he pushed his finger deep into the blond's back channel. Dean shuddered as the hot tight hole clenched around his finger like a velvet vice. He quickly found the boy's prostate and pressed against it with the tip of his finger.  
  
Jensen's limbs were trembling with the exertion of keeping himself up with the demon between his legs. The blond was gasping for breath, his skin covered in a layer of sweat. Dean could taste the precum leaking from Jensen's cock, could feel the tight hole clenching around his fingers each time they brushed against the sensitive spot inside the blond virgin.  
  
Dean smirked at the boy's reaction. It made his heart pound in his chest, and made his own cock ache painfully in his pants. The constriction of his jeans was making it hard to concentrate and he wanted desperately to remove them. But Dean had just gotten the boy hard and he didn't want to ruin all of his progress by exposing himself and scaring the boy with the monster cock that would soon be forced deep inside of him.  
  
Dean kept himself distracted with sucking firmly at the boy's cock. He always found it amusing, how many of his victims seemed so surprised by his skills; it stood to reason that this particular act would be foreign to him. But it was his fail-safe, the one thing he could do if none of his other tricks served to excite the often frightened young men. Still, he was surprised to find that it was his fingers, and not his mouth, that drove the noises from the blond's lips. Either way, the noises went straight to his own cock, and it was all Dean could do not to rip his jeans off and slam his massive rod into the boy right then and there.  
  
Dean pulled back, letting Jensen's erection slip from his mouth with a lewd, wet pop. He lifted himself up, pressing his finger in deeper as he leaned up, pressing his lips against the boy's ear. "Does that feel good, boy? Do you like it when I rub your prostate? You know...I'm surprised. You act so innocent, but you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Dean began to thrust with his finger, ensuring that the tip brushed against Jensen's prostate each time. "It's going to feel even better when my cock is buried inside you. You think it feels good with just a finger? Imagine my hard thick cock pounding against your sweet spot. I'll bet I'll get you to come all over the floor while I pound your ass with my thick juicy cock."  
  
Dean paused long enough to add a second finger, driving them both home hard and fast. He was losing his slow, teasing rhythm as his patience dwindled, and at last Dean couldn't bear being confined in his jeans any longer. As his fingers continued to force their way inside Jensen's tight entrance, his free hand tugged open his pants. Dean didn't pull them all the way down, only opening them enough to free his painfully throbbing erection. He pressed himself in against the boy's hip, letting out a contented sigh as he rubbed the leaking tip against the blond's soft skin. "Why don't you beg for it like a good little slut?" He purred, voice mocking in Jensen's ear. "Come on...let me hear you beg for my cock. We both know that you want it. And if you don't want to...well, you know I can just hurt you until you change your mind."  
  
  


Jensen's eyes grew wide at the feeling of the massive erection against his hip. He whimpered, his entire body tensing at the sensation, shaking his head desperately as the cock slid between the globes of his ass, tears blurring his vision and sliding down his cheeks. "Please...please don't..."  
  
The tears only served to excite the demon further. Dean's fingers were pushing into the boy harder and faster as he leaned in to drag his tongue up over Jensen's cheek, licking away his tears. "Shh, don't cry, boy. It's okay to like it." Dean smirked, shoving his fingertips deep into the boy's hole. "It's not your fault you're a little bitch. If you ever get the chance to drill some boy's ass or girl's slit, you're going to remember how it felt to be fucked. And how you moaned like a whore the whole time."  
  
Dean smiled darkly, his heart skipping a beat at Jensen's broken little 'please'. It wasn't at all what he had asked for, but then, he didn't really want to hear the boy begging for more. He wanted to break the blond completely, to make it so that he was the boy's entire reality. He wanted to see the boy completely disgusted with his body for enjoying the attack, until the thoughts overpowered him, and he couldn't decide whether he was forced or came willingly. "Don't worry." Dean purred, slowly adding a third finger into the boy's quivering hole, spreading them as wide as he could in the crushing heat. "You're going to love this. And if you don't come from my cock inside you...well, I'll just use my tongue on you again. I know how much you liked it before."

Dean pulled his fingers out, unable to contain himself any longer. He reached for the lube, slicking his cock as he marveled at how marble hard it was. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't had sex in awhile, or perhaps it was the prospect of forcefully liberating the sweet, young boy of his innocence. He repositioned the blond up against the wall.  
  
Dean pressed his raging cock up against Jensen's hole, spreading the cheeks of his ass wide as he positioned himself at his entrance, gently prodding the tight pucker with the head. "Feel that? Now try to relax...the sooner your little hole accepts me, the less it will hurt." He paused, and let out a low laugh. "I've just realized it doesn't matter what your name is 'Bitch' is what you are now..."  
  
Without any further warning, Dean rammed his hips forward, forcing the head of his cock through the desperately resisting ring of muscles. He let out a soft groan, his stomach dropping with the intense, almost blinding pleasure. Dean gritted his teeth, pushing in slow and steady, his fingers gripping the boy's hips hard enough to bruise. He forced his way halfway inside, then with a hard jerk of his hips, wrenched himself out then plunged all the way back in, sheathing himself fully inside the blond. "Oh fuck, you're tight." He gasped, leaning down to wrap one arm around the boy's chest, pressing up against him to hiss into his ear. "So fucking tight. Your little ass is gripping me so tight...like it doesn't want me to leave." Dean pumped his hips once, out and back in, hissing with pleasure into the boy's ear. "You're all mine. I'm going to come inside you, mark you...no matter who you fuck or who fucks you, you'll always be my bitch."  
  
Jensen cried out as he was entered, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall as his tight, virgin hole was split open. He tensed reflexively, but had enough sense to force himself to relax, and Dean was able to push himself inside. Jensen was sobbing freely now, and his erection waned, but it didn't disappear altogether. He was still trying to escape, but he was weakened by the pain and he was no match for the demon's strength.  
  
Dean began slow, even thrusts, pulling out his thick rod only to ram back inside, each thrust accompanied by a grunt of pleasure. The blond's back channel was almost too tight, like he was fucking a new hole into the boy's body, forcing him to open and accept him. He gradually began to pick up speed, each thrust hammering against the boy's prostate. "Fuck yes...you're my bitch, aren't you? Say it, bitch...let me hear who you belong to. Who does this hot, tight body belong to?"  
  
Jensen let out a mournful whimper, then a sharp cry of mingling pleasure and pain. The cry repeated each time the punishing cockhead hit the over stimulated spot inside him. He didn't even try to hide his noises, but he did manage to choke out a response. "I belong to Dean...Dean Winchester..." Jensen trembled, then to the demon's surprise, he pressed back tremulously, weakly meeting each of the strong pounding thrusts in his ass.  
  
Dean smirked and his thrusts into the blond intensified. The boy was just full of surprises. Jensen was a sweet, clearly naive boy, and a virgin at that. It wasn't hard to see that the boy was gay, Dean had noticed it in the boy's reaction to him earlier. It amazed him, how the boy's cock was still able to maintain an erection through what was no doubt an excruciating amount of pain. For a moment, Dean entertained the thought of slowing down and allowing the boy time to adjust but the thought almost made him laugh. His nails bit into the blond's slim hips as he slammed forward, burying himself all the way to the hilt once more.  
  
Dean pushed the boy up higher against the wall as he enjoyed the sound of his balls slapping against the blond's ass with each hard thrust. "That's right, Bitch. You're mine. And you'll always be mine. You're going to come back here anytime I call, aren't you? Going to come back, like a good little slut, and let me have this tight ass again." Jensen whimpered and nodded, and Dean smiled. He wanted to instill the thought into the boy's mind, remind him that this was exactly the treatment he'd receive the next time he came to him.  
  
His hand fisted tightly in the blond's hair, pressing his head up against the wall. "Open your eyes, Bitch." Dean commanded, sliding a hand down between the boy's thighs and beginning to pump his erection in time with his thrusts. Dean's hand was rough and calloused against the blond's smooth skin. His hips picked up speed, pounding the boy up against the wall. "Say it again, Bitch. Who do you belong to?"  
  
Jensen was sobbing again, but his cock was rock-hard, and he was slamming his hips back against each of the demon's thrusts, desperate for the pleasure Dean was giving him. His body tensed around the driving cock inside as the demon pushed him closer and closer to his climax. A final hard, merciless thrust and the boy was sent over the edge. Jensen came with a sharp cry and a shudder, hips grinding back against the demon as his body was wracked with the spasms of his orgasm.  
  
Dean let out a bark of triumphant laughter, plunging harder and deeper into Jensen's spasming hole. "You little bitch! You fucking loved it! I knew it...you're a good little cockslut, aren't you?" He chuckled, low and breathless, then let out a roar as he spilled himself, thrusting all the way to the hilt, pumping the boy full with his hot cum. Jensen cried out loudly as he pumped out his own hot load against the wall in front of him.  
  
Dean remained buried inside the boy for a few minutes, panting softly and resting his head against the wall as he caught his breath. He pulled out slowly, standing over the blond and smirking down at him. He looked down and watched his thick seed spill out of the boy's thoroughly fucked out asshole. His cock was already beginning to lengthen and thicken again at the sight. The blond was simply perfection. He had to have him again. Dean pushed the boy down on the floor with his head down and ass up. He leaned over the boy's back and purred in his ear as he slammed his cock back into the blond's reddened leaking hole. “You didn't think we were finished did you? I'm a demon, Bitch. I'm going to fuck you all night.”

Jensen did the only thing he could do. He pushed his ass back and moaned.

 

 


End file.
